Happy end?
by Myosotis sylvatica
Summary: Karena tiada yang mati sia-sia. / ficlet / [fremione]


**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **FreMione** pertama saya.

 **[ficlet]**

Enjoy this fic!

* * *

.

 **happy end?**

.

* * *

Adalah suatu hal yang sangat menggelikan, ketika ingatan Hermione terlempar pada masa-masa dimana tawanya meledak saat melihat si kembar berubah menjadi tampak sangat tua karena tak memperdulikan ucapannya kala itu. Namun tak lama setelahnya isak tangis dan bulir airmata pun mulai berjatuhan tatkala dia tersadar bahwa kini tiada lagi si kembar. Hanya ada George _—tanpa Fred._

"Oh, Fred yang malang," ratapnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya bernasib jauh lebih malang. Isak tangisnya pun berubah menjadi tawa membahana, "Berhenti membuat lelucon Fred!" tak kuasa menahan geli, Hermione pun memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa dengan airmata yang masih mengalir melewati kedua hazelnya—mungkin itu adalah airmata yang keluar karena tawa—tentu saja bukan. Bukan.

Sebesar dan sebanyak apapun Hermione menyangkal, apa yang berhasil tertangkap dan terekam dengan baik oleh kedua retinanya adalah sesosok mayat yang telah terbujur kaku. Terpejam seakan tak ingin terbangun lagi. Tersenyum seakan tak pernah mengenal tawa sebelumnya. Terbang, melayang tinggi, seakan di langitlah tempat terindah.

Dipeluknya lagi lebih erat, seakan tak ingin melepas barang sejenak. Meraung sekencang yang ia bisa. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Hermione. Melintas sejenak sebuah pertanyaan retoris. _"Kemana lagi aku harus berlabuh bila kau memilih pergi melayang tinggi meninggalkanku?"_

Sesak tak berkesudahan yang dirasakan Hermione semakin mengukungnya dalam lubang kesengsaraan. Hingga membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kehilangan—bukan hanya dia.

Kedua matanya bergulir menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya, mereka semua juga merasakan kehilangan. Terlebih George—atau Fred? Oh, atau mungkin malah kedua-duanya? Entahlah. Bagi Hermione sama saja, entah George, entah Fred. Toh mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki senyum yang menyebalkan. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hermione benar-benar ingin menertawai _inner_ -nya yang sudah keterlaluan ketika membuat lelucon—mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Fred?

 _Uups_ , sepertinya tawa Hermione benar-benar telah meledak. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Berbagai arti tersirat diantara pandangan mereka, dan mungkin beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berpikir bahwa Hermione telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun Hermione tak mengacuhkan segala persepsi tentangnya.

"George, kau harus tahu satu hal yang sangat penting." tatapan mata Hermione tajam, seakan-akan mengisyaratkan pada Geoge bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Menghela napas sejenak, "Kau bukanlah Fred, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Jangan pernah mau disamakan dengan lelaki tengil itu. Okay?" Semua orang yang ada disana merasa tercekat. Tak terkecuali Hermione sendiri. Seakan tersadar akan ucapannya—

Hermione menerjang dan menghambur dalam pelukan George yang masih dan semakin tercekat. "Oh, tidak. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku!" Hermione menangis dan menjerit dengan histeris. Tiada yang mampu menenangkannya. Tiada yang mampu menghiburnya.

"A—aku mengerti kau pasti terpukul Hermione, tapi aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Fred tidak akan suka." George hanya mencoba—walau ia tahu pasti ucapannya hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Hermione. Harry dan Ron hanya pasrah melihat keadaan Hermione.

"Kumohon. Jadilah Fred, George. Jadilah dia." ucapnya lirih, namun mampu terdengar oleh George. Matanya membulat, dan napasnya seakan semakin tercekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sahabat dari adiknya, dan juga kekasih dari kembarannya kini? Haruskah ia melakukan itu?

"Tidak Hermione." dilepaskannya pelukan Hermione dengan kasar. Semua orang tentu saja terkejut. Apalagi mereka tidak tahu tentang ucapan Hermione tadi.

"Sekalipun aku menyayangi Fred sebesar aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan pernah bisa dan mampu untuk menjadi sepertinya. Tak akan pernah." ucapan George bagaikan tombak yang mampu menusuk ulu hati Hermione begitu dalam. Maka kini ia paham, takkan lagi ia temui seringai menyebalkan, tawa yang memekakkan telinga, dan lelucon konyol—oh, masih ada George, itupun jika ia masih bisa membuat lelucon lagi setelah ini.

Molly adalah orang yang paling terkejut diantara para pejuang perang yang ada disana. Jantungnya seakan diremat-remat melihat kondisi anaknya—bohong jika Molly tidak menyayangi si kembar walaupun mereka berdua selalu membuat masalah, dan juga bohong bila Molly tidak merasa pedih melihat kondisi Hermione yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri. Hampir saja ia terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan Ron yang menopangnya saat ini.

"Sudah! Hentikan ocehan kalian berdua! Kita semua merasa kehilangan, dan bukan begini yang Fred inginkan. Bagaimanapun kehidupan kita haruslah tetap berlanjut." Suara Arthur memecah keheningan, menyadarkan mereka akan keadaan saat ini. Tentang perang yang harus segera dituntaskan.

"Hermione, mari kita tuntaskan perang ini demi Fred. Jangan biarkan pengorbanan dan perjuangannya menjadi sia-sia." setidaknya, ucapan Ron membawa pengaruh yang cukup signifikan bagi Hermione. Tekad yang menggebu-gebu muncul dan membakar semangat semua orang, karena tiada yang akan mati sia-sia dalam peperangan ini.

* * *

Namun tetap saja, kekosongan dan kepedihan itu akan tetap tertanam usai peperangan berakhir. Dan disinilah sekarang mereka semua memakamkan para pejuang terhebat sepanjang masa, kepergian yang diantarkan oleh derai airmata, yang menciptakan lubang dalam hati, namun dengan secercah harapan besar menanti.

Hermione memeluk erat nisan bertuliskan nama Fred; tempat dimana ia beristirahat dengan tenang, tanpa rasa sakit dan rasa takut. Tiada balasan peluk penuh kehangatan untuk Hermione, karena raga yang telah mati dan terkubur, namun Hermione yakin, Fred ada disini bersamanya—selalu.

Ciuman terakhir pada batu nisan telah menutup kisah cinta mereka; yang kini telah siap menunggu untuk membuka bab awal tentang kisah mereka selanjutnya di nirwana. Karena Fred akan selalu berada di sisi Hermione dan akan selalu menunggunya.

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** Kutak tahu harus ngomong apa? :')) baru muntjul di perkapalan ini dan langsung mengacau dengan Angsa-angsa putih—GAK. i'm so sorry, but, ide yang nyantol cuman yang Angst-angst gini sih :')) Kuharap kalian semua pada suka yaa,

maafkeun untuk banyaknya plothole disana, tak bermaksud, namun wb yang memaksa ;(

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review yang mungkin bisa memberitahu letak kesalahan serta membantu saya untuk kedepannya c:


End file.
